Darry and the Librarian
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: Darry meets the new librarian what will happen. Is Pony helping Darry in the romance department.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Lucky Middle= not a greaser but not as rich as a Soc.

Darry's POV

I was walking back home when I saw Pony in the livingroom, with a stack of books. Which wasn't odd that he had these but the quantity was huge."I know you like to read but really this is over doing it a bit." I said. "Have you seen the new librarian, she's pretty." Pony said. I laughed Pony checked out all these books just to talk to her. "Come with me to take back some of these books." I said wanting to see this librarian grabbed some of the books and followed me.

The library was an old,small library but had a lot of books in it. There was a huge desk with two women at them. One was about as old as the library herself, and the other was about my age and probably the one Pony was talking about. She looked up from her book and laughed softly. "Pony, I know you couldn't read all those books in about twenty minuets." She said offering him a piece of hard candy.

"I know, Darry wanted me to bring some back since I wouldn't." He said making her look at me. She smiled and said "Darry,you probably don't remember me." I took a good look at her and she seemed familuar. "Janet Kims, aka Bookworm of Tulsa High." She said. I smiled and said "You brought a book to every thing, football games,pep rallys,dances." Pony nodded and went off to look at books.

"Why aren't you in college now, you're pretty smart." I said almost calling her just pretty. Her smiled vanished and she said "I didn't get a scholarship, you only get scholarships for sports at our school." I frowned and said "I'm sorry,so anything new." She sighed and said "My older brother blew his college money getting drunk and I had to get a job to help my mom pay the bills." _So we are in kind of the same sitituation_,

"My parents died,I'm taking care of my brothers." I said softly. "Oh Darry,I'm so sorry. "She said standing up. She hugged me and said "Want doesn't kill you makes you stonger." I nodded and she let go. Pony came back to check out a few books. "Gone with the wind, an amazing book. "Janet said giving him the book. Pony and I left. I was smiling walking back to the house.

"She's nice isn't she." Pony said. I looked over at him and said "Did you know she went to the same high school as me." He nodded and smiled. _Was my little brother trying to set me up with a librarian. _"Pony why are you smiling?"I asked opening the door. "Darry loves the new librarian!" Pony yelled running in. I ran in after Pony and wrestled with him."I barely know her. "I said. "But you like her." Pony said getting out of my grip.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean you tell her."I said. Soda came in with a grin and said "What she is pretty she also gave Steve a fat lip." Steve came in at the sound of his name with a bloody lip. "All I did was hit on her." He muttered. "No you annoyed her and talked pretty dirty to her." Two Bit said. "Jesus she can punch." Steve said rubbing his lips gingerly. The phone rang and I told Pony to get it.

Ponyboy's POV

I got up to the get the phon and answered it. "You usually only call when a book is overdue none of mine are." I said getting scared.A day late woud be a fee of 10 cents. "No uh Pony can I talk to your brother Darry." She asked. "Oh."I said putting my hand over the phone. "Darry, your girl friend is on the phone. "I yelled. He came in the kitchen and said "Give it." I gave it to him and hurried back to the living room and picked up the other phone to listen in.

The guy's stopped talking and listened. "Hey uh Darry do you want to go to the movies with me." Janet asked. "The movies,I don't know." Darry said. "Ah come on you seem stresst it would help your brothers." Janet said. _Yes pull out the brother's card. _"I don't go to the movies alot." Darry said."Come on one horror movie, no musicals,or romances, a horror movie with blood and guts and stuff."She said.

"I don't know Janet." Darry said. "Oh it's okay really I might have to ask Steve to go." She said._Jealousy please work._ "Wait no need for that I'll go." Darry said quickly. "You free tonight." She asked."Yeah is that when the movie is." Darry asked. "Yep, oh I have to go." She said hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Darry's POV

I came back from the date smelling like roses and vanilla.I opened the door and saw Pony sitting on the couch. "How was your date?" He asked with smile. "Fine." I said smiling. "You smell like a girl." Pony said. Soda came in and said "It must of gone well,you smell like perfume." I nodded. "So what movie did you see?" Pony asked. "Uh I don't remember some horror movie." I said since I wasn't really paying attention to it.

"Did you even watch the movie?" Soda asked. "Uh um not really." I said with my hand on the back of my neck. "After the movie the sun was going down and we watched it, she said some poem about gold and sunsets. "I said remembering went to his room and slammed the door. "Hm what's wrong with him?" I asked Soda. He shrugged his shoulders and went to Pony's door. I followed him and said "Hey Pony you okay?"

Ponyboy's POV

"No." I said not opening the door opened and I was crying on my bed. "Why not?" Darry asked sitting on the bed by me. "You." I said simply. "I thought you wanted me to go on a date with Janet."He said. "Yeah."I said. "Well then what's wrong, is she mean to you?" He asked. "No it's just I ask you to go to the movies you say that you have more to do than watch stuck up people on a movie screen." I said.

"Pony I can't just say no when a girl invites me somewhere." He said. "And watching the sun set when I ask you, you say I have better things to do then get a crick in my neck looking at the something that does that every day. "I said. "Okay, Pony I'll break up with her if that's what you're saying." Darry said sadly. "Wait no Darry." I said but he already got the phone in his hand.

"Hey Janet, I need to talk to you." Darry said into the phone." Darry no don't!"I yelled at him. "You want me to come over?" Janet asked. "Yeah come over." He said hanging up. Janet came over and said "Darry is there something wrong." He sighed and said "Yeah but it's not a huge problem." Her face grew concerned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invited you to the movies,I'll just leave." Janet said with her hand on the knob.

"No don't Darry likes you alot!"I yelled. "Oh then what's the problem?" She asked. "I'm afraid I can't watch movies with you or watch a sun set." Darry said. "Oh why not?" She asked. "Because of me, I've asked Darry to do that stuff with me and he always says it's not tuff or I've got better things to do." I yelled crying. Janet held me like a child. I usually hate that but she's a good friend of mine.

She looked at Darry and said "Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr, go watch a sunset with your brother." Darry was surprized that she knew that. "But."Darry said. "I don't care if it's tuff or not,you're making him cry." Janet said interupting him. Darry frowned and walked to his room. "Well I guess I'm single again." Janet said hugging me. "No Darry still loves you alot he just needed some alone time." I said as I stopped crying.

"Am I taking your brother from you?" She asked me. I shook my head and said "Did he watch the sunset like he was enjoying it." She shook her head and said "I'll take you to the best sunset watching spot if you be easy on Darry." I nodded and said "How can I do that?" Janet sighed and said "Try making that math grade a few points higher." This time it was my turn to sigh. "I know Math is well math, but it's useful." Janet said.

"Did you kiss Darry?" I asked remembering his lips were redder than usual. "Yeah, why does he have lipstick on." She asked laughing. I nodded and said "I'll tell him to get it off." After Janet left Darry came back in. "So Pony do you still want to go watch the sun set with me tommorow." He asked. "Actually no, Janet's gonna show me the best spot to watch it."I said. He smiled for what seem in forever.

"Darry." I said. "What Pony?" He asked curious. "You have lipstick on your face from kissing Janet." I said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Darry might be a little Occ.

Darry's POV

Janet and Pony have been spending alot of time with each other. I'm not the jealous type usually. It's almost summer time so Pony goes to the library almost every day. I stopped him once. "Where you going?" I asked. "Library." He said grabbing his back pack. "Why take that." I asked. "Janet's helping me in Math and History." He said. _I always help him with math. _"Oh well okay you can go." I said.

_Was my girlfriend replacing me as his guardian?_ I shook that thought out of my head. I must not have looked okay cause Soda said "You okay." I nodded mostly lying. "How's Janet?" He asked. "Fine, she's at the library helping Pony with his school stuff." I said. "Don't you do that?" Soda asked. "It'd be better if she did it, she's smart enough to get a scholarship of her grades alone." I said bitterly.

"Stop it!" Soda yelled. "What?" I asked. "Stop being mean your **own** girlfriend just cause she's **smart, **so what if she wants to help Pony." Soda said walking away mad. Janet and Pony walked in laughing.

Janet's POV

"Hey Darry." I said smiling at him. "Oh hi Janet." He said with no emotion in his voice. "You alright." I said feeling his head for a fever. "I'm fine." He said swatting my hand away from his head. "Darry you wanna check my math." Pony said to him. Darry smirked and said "Why don't you get Janet to." I looked at Pony with a worried look. _What's got into Darry?_ "Baby you alright." I asked adjusting my glasses.

"I'm fine why don't you and Pony go watch a lame sunset and quote stupid poems." Darry yelled at us, mostly me. "Darry there's something wrong."Pony said. "Yeah there is my girlfriend's spending so much time with you!" He yelled again at Pony. "Stop your yelling the only reason we're spending more time together is because of you I'm helping him with his math for a hgher grade so he can get a scholarship!" I finally yelled at Darry.

Darry stopped yelling and his face went back to the normal color it was."Why do you even care he's not your brother, your brother blew his college fund on booze you ****"Darry yelled. I bit my tongue not to cry and ran out the door.

Ponyboy's POV

"Darry why the heck did you do that!" I yelled at him. "Iiii." He said jumping out of the chair. He tried calling out the door for Janet to come back but she was running back home. "Janet come back...I didn't mean to."Darry yelled out the door. I told Two Bit and Soda what happened. "What size shoe do you wear Darry?" Two Bit asked. "13, why." Darry said. "You must have a huge mouth to stuff your size 13's in." Two Bit said laughing a little.

Truth is the whole gang kind of liked having Janet around. Two Bit left saying he had to go home, his mom was a good cook. Darry had his head in his hands. He was probably close to crying if he had any feelings at all. "Dar, you okay." Soda asked patting his back. "No." He said but his voice kind of cracked and choked up on tears. "You shouldn't have yelled at her." I said probably not helping at all.

"You know anything that might help." Darry asked me of all people. "Uh why me." I asked. "Because she might tell you something she loves,like flowers or something." He said. "Uh she used to be a mechanic." I said. _Maybe that might not help. _"Maybe I should call her." Darry said sucking up tears. "Nope,you'll burst out crying on the phone." Soda said handing me the phone.

"What am I suppose to say come back to Darry even if he yelled at you. "I asked. "Something." Darry cried. I dialed her number since Darry knew it by heart now. "Hey Pony." Janet said her voice was like Darry's crackling with tears. She had been crying. "Darry wants you back, badly." I said watching him cry. "No he doesn't if he did he wouldn't have yelled." She said softly. "Look sometimes he can be stupid we all know that, but he really loves you." I said watching Soda grin a little at what I said.

"I don't want to talk to Darry right now." She said. I could tell Darry cause he cried louder. "I'm sorry about this but you're a really good teacher,2nd graders that get you will be in good hands."I said hanging up. "She wants to be a teacher." Darry screamed. Soda tried calming him down.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Johnny and Dally are alive.

Darry's POV

I woke up at seven and started making breakfast. Soda was in the shower and Pony was watching me cook. "Today we get our report cards." Pony said.I nodded._If he got all A's I think I'm gonna cry more. _I drove Soda to his work and continued to the house I was suppose to roof. I climbed up on the roof and started throwing off the old worn out shingles.I nailed down some shingles.

I took an old piece of shingle and hit myself in the head."Why do I have a big mouth or a very small foot."I said.I finished roofing the house and got my pay check. I went to the library. Janet didn't look up at me at all. _Can you feel your heart break?_ I walked over to her and said "Hi,uh are there any books on sports." She pointed in another direction. I went over to where she pointed and picked up two books on football.

I brought them back to the table. She looked at the books and wrote something down, then she gave me the books. I drove home and tried to read one. Every time I tried reading about football I started crying.

Soda's POV

I was filling up a woman's car. She was pretty but very familuar. "Janet, why do you need your car filled up." I asked."I don't know,maybe a drive would clear my mind, maybe I'm running away." She said. "Don't run away."I said. She shrugged and paid for the work day was done and I walked home. "Dar I just stopped Janet from running away." I said coming in the door. I saw Darry with a book on the floor.

"You were reading?" I asked. I knew he didn't like to read alot. He nodded and put the book on the table. He was crying but not like came in smiling, waving a sheet of paper in the air. "What happened Pony." I asked. "I got all A's." He yelled up in the smiled slightly but was still crying. "I gotta go show somebody this." Pony said running out the door with his report card.

Janet's POV

I saw Pony run into the library waving a piece of paper."What is it Pony. "I asked. He showed it to me. He got all A's. "Let's celebrate Pony. "I said trying not to cry._I don't want to replace Darry. _"How's Darry." I asked eating a bit of the icecream sundays we got at the icecream parlor. "Not to good." Pony said. "Do you think I should come over to your house?" I asked smiling slightly.

"That would help I think." Pony said stealing my cherry. "Hey Pony what's that." I said pointing to the corner. He looked and I stole his cherry. Pony turned back around and laughed. "We should go back." I said finishing my sunday. Pony had finished his and we walked out. Pony walked up to the porch and I froze. "I can't do it,Pony." I said softly running away to the park. I sat under the tree crying._Maybe someone will find me,and help me go back._

I turned to see Johnny."What's wrong Jan?" Johnny asked. "I can't go to Pony's house." I said. "Why not." Johnny asked. "Go ask Darry." I said. Johnny left and said "Okay but I'm coming back for you.

Darry's POV

It was obvious the guy's were trying to cheer me didn't call me Bit didn't talk about my shoesize or how I keep messing up. We celebrated Pony's report card. The gang was congratulating me for helping but I didn't help him. We were playing the genie game. The genie game is where we go around the room saying something we wish for. Pony wished for books,Soda wished for his horse,Johnny wished for his parents to stop fighting,Two Bit wished for a flying giraffe,Steve wished for money. It was my turn.

"I i i...wish...for...Janet back!"I screamed as I started to cry. I didn't care if the guys were gonna make fun of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Johnny and Dally are alive. I will write more.

Ponyboy's POV

It was Darry's off day he shouldn't be crying. "Hey you wanna play some football,I'll get Steve and Two Bit to come over."I said. He shook his head. This was the first time ever he didn't want to play was a knock on the door. I went to go get it and saw Janet. "Can I come?"She asked softly. Darry's head went up quickly he wiped away the tears in his eyes with his shirt. I let her in and she sat on the floor by Darry.

"You alright." She asked. He said nothing but hugged her. "Janet." Was all he could say with out crying into her. "Darry,there's no need for crying."Janet said stopped when she said that._If that's all we had to do to get him to stop I would have the 1st day._"How's your brother?"Darry asked. "He's turning his life around,he's in the military now. "She said smiling a little. "That's good Pony got all A's." He said.

"Yeah Pony ran into the library with his report card." Janet said. "I feel bad I don't know your brother or family at all." Darry said to Janet. "Just me,my mom, and Andrew, my dad left after Andrew was born I was 5." She said. The look on her face wasn't a sad one when she said that. "Did you not like your dad?" I asked noticing. "No, I loved my dad it's just if he'd get drunk."She said.

Darry's POV

I gave Pony a look to tell him to stop talking about her dad. "The genie granted your wish Darry." Pony said. Janet laughed and said "What did you wish for." I hugged her again whispered in her ear "You." She blushed and said "Aw that's sweet,but I would have wished for a flying giraffe." I just laughed at her randomness. "Uh Pony can you give us some privacy."I asked. He nodded and left us. "Darry you didn't have to do that." She said.

"Yeah I did."I said smiling."Why."She asked.I got something out of my pocket."Janet,marry me,I was going to wait until Pony was out of school but I can't."I said. "Darry, yes but do you really think it's a smart idea to get married now." She said. "I don't do things the smart way."I said simply."I love you."She said kissing me."Ewww." Pony said coming out of his room.

"Pony."I said pointing back to his room.


End file.
